The Chaos of Kilju
by Miki-chan13
Summary: Enter the newest member of the Black Organization; Kilju, Vermouth's 18-year-old niece. Her mission? In no unequivocal terms, to make Gin's life a living hell.
1. Enter: Kilju

**Chapter 1**

Gin blinked disbelievingly. In front of him was standing a teenage girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and the biggest glasses he'd ever seen. He turned to Vermouth. "You want me to do _what_ now?"

"Look after her," the actress replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?? This isn't a daycare center, and I'm sure as hell not a babysitter!" the silver-haired man snarled.

The girl blinked a couple of times, then pointed at him, exclaiming, "Oh, you must be Kelly! Chris-obaasan told me about you!" Immediately, she was suddenly looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Never say that name again," Gin threatened, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Not unless you have a death wish." Then he noticed that Vermouth was holding a gun to his head.

"Kill my niece, and you are utterly screwed," the blonde said sweetly. Vermouth then noticed that there was a gun pointed at _her_ head.

"Kill aniki and you're next," Vodka vowed.

Just then, the teen, the source of this whole situation, held up an oddly shaped object. "Anyone starts killing anyone and I drop this grenade!" she announced cheerfully.

Everyone blinked, then lowered their guns. After about a 10 second awkward silence, Vodka spoke. "Still, why do we have to watch her?"

"Because, not only am I too busy doing very important stuff (that I won't tell you about), _anokata_ was very impressed with the way you handled _her_ up till the time she defected," Vermouth informed Gin smoothly. Neither of the men could think of a proper comeback or complaint, so, reluctantly, after giving Vermouth a mutinous death glare, Gin nodded.

After the actress had left, Gin turned to the woman's niece. "If I'm going to be _babysitting_ you," he sneered, "then I should at least know your name so I can yell at you properly."

"I'm Kilju," the girl replied, grinning with just a touch of lunacy. "How do you get your hair like that? Do you use a special brand of shampoo?"

He'd barely known the girl two minutes, and he already wanted to kill her. This was going to be a difficult assignment…

* * *

Note: Kilju is a Finish alcoholic beverage, made primarily with sugar, water, and yeast. It is mainly consumed for the sake of its alcohol content.

A/N: Well, my first Detective Conan fanfic! Hope I got a good handle on the characters and didn't make them too OOC. And, oh, yeah, _her_ would be Sherry, a.k.a. Haibara Ai. I'm basically planning on making Gin's life a living hell ^-^ Thanks to StargateNerd for helping me beta, and the voices for giving me good ideas. Don't forget to review, please!


	2. Mornings Suck

Gin, for once, was not awakened by the sound of gunfire (a.k.a his alarm clock), or any loud noises. No, he'd woken naturally, for about the first time in what seemed forever. Except the peace was not to last. As he opened his sleep-bleary eyes, he found himself face-to-face with what seemed to be a fly with giant green eyes.

"Waahhh!" he gave a manly yelp, lashing out at the bug-like face. "Kilju! What the hell are you doing here? We don't have any assignments today!" Gin roared.

Kilju blinked and looked like she was about to cry. "I just wanted our first day together to get off to a good start! I brought you your favorite cigarettes and a cup of coffee!" Kilju finished in one breath and looked as if she was about to cry and get pissed off all at once.

Gin blinked. "Uh, sorry about that." he replied, accepting the coffee and cigarettes.

"S'ok!" Kilju exclaimed, as if she had forgotten what happened ten seconds ago.

"Wait, these aren't poisoned are they?" Gin asked suspiciously.

"How dare you accuse me of such things, Ginny-poo!" Kilju exclaimed, pouting at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm not a red-haired bitch or Harry Potter stalker!" Gin growled through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, you're right. She does need to die though." Kilju replied.

"So why are you here?" Gin asked, getting back on topic.

"Like I said, I wanted our day-"

"_Our_ day?" Gin snapped.

"Fine. YOUR day to get off to a good start. I mean you _are_ going to be looking after me, right?" Kilju asked, crossing her arms.

"Feh." Gin muttered, scratching his head in annoyance. He noticed Kilju was still there. "Why are you still here?" Gin snapped.

"So you want me to leave?" Kilju's eyes were welling with tears again.

"What did I say _this_ time?" Gin snapped again.

"Nothing whatsoever, but your cluelessness was amusing!" Kilju grinned like a loon and skipped out.

Gin sweat-dropped and examined the coffee and cigarettes. "Seems alright." He began to take a sip of coffee when-

"Hey Gin!" Kilju suddenly yelled, appearing by the door. Giving another manly yelp, Gin spilled white-hot coffee all over his Bakugan pajamas.

"WHAT THE ^&$% DO YOU WANT?" He roared.

"Hi." Kilju replied cheerfully, unfazed by his bellowing. She twirled around before exiting.

"Must…resist…urge….to….murder…bitch…" Gin groaned, going to the bathroom to change.

* * *

At last, I'm over my writer's block! For Chaos of Kilju that is. I'm really grateful for the reviews and I'll try my best to please you guys! Until then, be prepared for what's in store for Gin. Not even I know what will happen next, and I'm the writer.


	3. Early Morning Shopping

Vodka didn't ask what was wrong was with Gin, not after he saw the bloodlust in his eyes. He could only guess it was because of Kilju. Vermouth was nowhere to be seen, so the two men were left with the grenade-wielding, blonde psycho teen.

"Mornin'!" Kilju grinned at the two men. Gin didn't even bother to look at her, for if he did, he would probably throttle her. "So, which one, or two, of you wants to help me shop?" Kilju asked.

Vodka nearly spit out his coffee and Gin bent the fork he was using to eat eggs. "This is a SECRET organization." Vodka informed her, seeing as how Gin wasn't going to talk, save for screaming at the teen.

"Yeah?" Kilju nodded.

"So it's secret."

"I know."

"So we don't do on shopping sprees at 7:45 IN THE MORNING!" Vodka emphasized the last three words, right in Kilju's face.

_He stole my speech, the fat bastard! _Gin realized too late.

Kilju blinked. "But… today at the Beika City Mall, there's a discount of 75% off of all clothing and medium pizzas…and I wanted to buy some clothing because my clothes are so last year…" Kilju's voice was shaking, as was her body.

_Oh ^%&*! Is she gonna cry? _Gin looked up.

Kilju now held a grenade in her hand and she looked cheerful again. "Bring me with, or it's 'fire in the hole' for this place!" Kilju replied sweetly.

"What the- HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT?" Gin yelled, dropping his newspaper and storming over to Kilju.

"Uh-uh-uh, Ginny. Take me shopping or I drop this." Kilju grinned at him.

Gin stared at her, murder in his eyes. How did she even get a hold of _another_ grenade? "FINE!" he snarled.

"Hooray!" Kilju cried happily, running to her room.

"Vodka."

"Aniki." The two men looked at each other.

"Pack your bags, I have a bad feeling about this!" Gin ordered.

"Yes, Boss." Vodka retreated to his room.

* * *

"Whee! These prices are fantastic!" Sonoko squealed happily, hugging the numerous outfits to her body.

"Sonoko, please stop snogging the clothes, you can do that after we pay for them." Ran sweat-dropped, holding not nearly as many clothes as Sonoko.

Ran and Sonoko stopped at a restaurant inside the mall for lunch. "Hey, who's that?" Ran looked in the direction Sonoko was looking.

A girl with short blonde hair wearing a black Gothic, almost Lolita, dress with cool gloves had two men on her side. Both men wore black and were holding about ten bags each, expressions of suffering on their faces.

"Wonder who that is," Ran mused.

"Ooh ooh! She could be the sister of a mysterious blonde who disappeared from a town where June never seems to end! And those guys are the body guards she hired to protect her from being murdered!" Sonoko theorized excitedly.

"Really? Of _all _the ideas of who that girl is, that's what you come up with?" Ran sighed, a massive sweat-drop on her temple.

"Well, yeah! That Satoshi guy H-O-T hot! Too bad he's an anime character." Sonoko sighed dreamily as she thought of the animated bishounen.

"Like we aren't?" Ran blinked.

CRACK went the fourth wall.

"OK slaves, we can eat lunch now!" Kilju proclaimed. Gin twitched. Kilju was a whole different person when she was at the mall, going from being a sweet, slightly insane airhead to a demanding, even more insane slave master in a heart-beat.

After ordering her food, Kilju looked for a table that already had some people sitting at it. She always liked getting into any conversation, even if it had nothing to do with herself.

Spotting a table with two girls, one with dark brown hair and triangle bangs, and another with brown hair cut almost as short as her own, Kilju walked over and plopped down beside them.

There were a few minutes of chewing when Sonoko started the conversation. "So who are you? Are you the sister of a mysterious blonde who left a town where June never ends? And are those two men your body-guards?" Sonoko blabbed her question in five seconds.

Kilju looked up from her hamburger. "I wish! Higurashi reference right?" the blonde Lolita grinned.

"I'm Sonoko, and this my very good friend Ran!" Sonoko introduced themselves.

"Kilju here! Those guys are my lackeys, G-"

Gin, who'd been standing behind and slightly to her left the entire time, then bonked her -lightly- on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kilju snapped.

"Ix-nay on the ames-nay!" Gin hissed.

"Oh. They're just there for the scenery!" Kilju quickly finished.

"Oh." Ran blinked.

"Well, I had better get going; see you Ran and Sonoko!" Kilju got up, collecting her hamburger wrappers and empty paper cup.

"Bye, Kilju!" Sonoko called after her. "She's so the sister of a mysterious blonde-"

"Let it go, Sonoko," Ran sighed.

* * *

Well seems I've just thickened the plot, more so than it has already. I hope you all look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
